


say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Met in The Single Riders Line at Disney, accidental and temporary child acquisition, thats it thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky turned around to see a tall blond guy shamelessly looking him over. The guy was that midwestern breed of handsome with freckles and a devil-may-care attitude. He was doing that thing where adults dress kinda like characters to get around the costume rules and had on a bright green short sleeved button down patterned with little arrows and red shorts. His biceps were straining the sleeves of the shirt and the shorts clung to his thighs. There was a pair of green leather Disney ears on top of his head.“Robin Hood?” Bucky looked him over in return.“Don’t flatter Robin Hood, I’m a much better shot.” The other man’s grin got wider and his voice had a familiar lilt to it. “Nice shirt.”
Relationships: Background Steve/Natasha - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is a little plot bunny that bit onto me and wouldn't let go
> 
> i want to write more of this story but i have so much more to do rn but maybe i'll get around to it
> 
> anyway here's wonderwall
> 
> also the title is from the song "this is halloween" because i'm a loser

It was hot, as Florida tended to be even in early March when the wedding was. Bucky rolled up the sleeves to his flannel shirt wished that he could take this thing off his head. But Nat had made him these ears and who was he to tell her no on the days before her wedding?

When Bucky had heard that his best friend was dating who he saw as his little sister, he had had a few choice words. Natasha and Bucky had grown up in the same rough boarding school for high school, bonding over similar interests and eventually going to the same college. When she had first met Bucky’s childhood friend Steve, it had been somewhat tumultuous. Which made it all the more startling when they announced that they were seeing each other. 

And Bucky loved them both dearly, but he didn’t get the Disney hype. He never had, but especially not for adults. But one of Natasha’s passion projects was running a blog about the ins and outs of the different parks and Steve knew all the words to nearly all the soundtracks. So here Bucky was, two days before his best friends’ wedding, wearing Eeyore ears and sweating his ass off in middle Florida. The wedding party had come down a few days early to spend time having fun before the big day, but it turned out that Bucky was the only one who didn’t have a significant other to tag along with. However, this turned out to be a perk. Bucky was able to use the single-rider line and fly past the massive wait times. 

After riding Space Mountain 5 times consecutively, Bucky needed a change of pace. He wandered over towards the Haunted Mansion, stopping for a churro on the way. The line was blessedly inside for most of the time, with the single-riders being directed into a side room. Bucky felt all of the sweat inside of his long sleeved flannel and shucked it off to let his arms breathe in the air conditioning of the queue room. He was just tying the shirt around his waist when he heard a low wolf whistle from behind him.

Bucky turned around to see a tall blond guy shamelessly looking him over. The guy was that midwestern breed of handsome with freckles and a devil-may-care attitude. He was doing that thing where adults dress kinda like characters to get around the costume rules and had on a bright green short sleeved button down patterned with little arrows and red shorts. His biceps were straining the sleeves of the shirt and the shorts clung to his thighs. There was a pair of green leather Disney ears on top of his head. 

“Robin Hood?” Bucky looked him over in return. 

“Don’t flatter Robin Hood, I’m a much better shot.” The other man’s grin got wider and his voice had a familiar lilt to it. “Nice shirt.”

Bucky looked down and saw the “pizza planet” tank top that Natasha had flung at him that morning when he came down to breakfast in all black. He really didn’t seem to understand this whole Disney thing.

“Thanks?” Bucky figured he might as well strike up a conversation since the line was moving slowly. “What’s got you sittin’ the single rider life?”

Better-than-Robin Hood guy leaned against the faux wooden side of the building. “I’m here with my brother and sister-in-law and their kids. Came as another adult to keep an eye on the little ones and as the cool uncle.”   
  


Bucky hummed and nodded, not really sure what to say next. “I’m the only single one in the combined wedding parties of my two best friends.”

The blond guy laughed sharply and suddenly. “Man that really blows. No chance of hooking up with a bridesmaid?! What’s the point of suffering through the wedding.”    
  
Bucky cracked a smile at that. “I’d be there for them either way. But yeah, no chance of bagging a hot groomsman either.” He stuck out a hand. “‘M Bucky.”   
  
“Well Bucky, glad I ran into ya. I’m Clint”

When they shook hands Bucky felt calluses and scrapes on Clint’s hands and up close could see that he was covered in smaller scars. Bucky let himself relax minutely, not holding himself so carefully to hide the scars on his left arm. 

The line, which had been stagnant for quite some time, started moving forward rapidly. A bored-looking ride attendant held them both up at the front, waving families forward. 

“Mom it’s fine! I can go in a different cart!” a young girl was pouting in front of her parents and her much-younger brother. “I’m not a baby I can go in another cart so can stay with Geoff, he’s too little.”

The parents of Geoff and his sister just exchanged an exhausted look and conceded. The ride attendant motioned the parents and little boy onto the first cart and then pointed at both Clint and Bucky and gestured them onto the cart with the young girl.

“You two alright to ride with her?”

Clint looked over the little girl’s head at Bucky and made a half shrugging gesture. “Yeah, should be fine.”

So they were loaded into the cart with the girl on one side and Bucky in the middle. The ancient ride lurched forward and they began going through the spooky scenes and the cheesy songs playing in the background. Bucky had somewhat zoned out, enjoying the blessedly air-conditioned interior of the dark ride, when he felt a small jump on his left side and a small hand suddenly clung to his forearm. The little girl who had been paired into their cart was watching the dancing skeletons in the graveyard with wide, glassy eyes. When the spooky singing and dancing reached a crescendo, she recoiled into Bucky who just turned and looked at Clint with pleading eyes. She let out a small whimper and Clint reached across to offer a large hand out to her.

“Hey, it’s ok.” He said in a soothing voice. “We’re almost out of this room and then only a few more.” 

The young girl nodded and curled a little more into herself. Bucky was looking helplessly between her and Clint now that they were talking about all the rides they had been on that day to distract her from the spooky going-ons around her.

When they finally made it to the platform where you hop out of the cart, the little girl-Jackie-leapt out and ran to where her family was waiting. By the time Bucky got out and Clint flailed his lanky frame out of the little cart they could hear Jackie telling her parents how they had helped her when she felt scared.

“Thank you so much.” Her mother said to Clint. “She wanted to go on her own so badly. We have two fastpasses for splash mountain, would you and your boyfriend like to take them as a thank you?”   
  


“We’re not-” Bucky started.

“Oh we couldn’t! Not on a hot day like this!” Clint said at the same time.

“Really, we insist.” The father of the family said, pressing the slips of paper into Clint’s hand. He shook it as he did and the little family disappeared into the fray of Disney.

“Uh.” Clint just watched them go and blinked as Bucky looked over at him with an equally confused look. “I guess we should go on Splash Mountain? Unless you’ve got somewhere to be.”   
  
“Nah, I’ve got nothin’.” Bucky conceded. He glanced over and raked his eyes over Clint’s frame. “At least I’m not mopin’ about bein’ alone anymore.”

Clint smiled slyly at him. “Likewise, although I had planned to be flyin’ solo today, I’m not complainin’”

Bucky smiled as the headed off to Adventureland. 

**Author's Note:**

> what happens after splash mountain???? 👀


End file.
